


Building a Life

by red_crate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Full Moon, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Teen Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: From everything Stiles has gleaned, werewolf packs are serious business and a lifetime commitment.Family.





	Building a Life

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two things. 1) the Tumblr post about werewolves needing enrichment during their shift--specifically the add-on about eating thoroughly to avoid ravaging blood lust. And 2) Ian Bohen's Instagram stories lately of him cooking beautiful steaks. But....this fic went somewhere else. 
> 
> This fic is me just giving into my desire for more derek&peter hale pack feels. Stiles was the icing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Derek isn't in his bedroom when Stiles climbs in through the window, but there's definite sounds of life coming from the front of the apartment. Stiles can hear his best friend's laugh drifting down the hall when he flops gracelessly into the floor. Once he rights himself, Stiles goes to find the two Hales. 

They are in the kitchen, and neither look surprised to see him when he plops down on the stool next to Derek. “‘Sup?” He crosses his arms on the counter and leans forward to get a better look at the cutting board Peter is working with. 

Peter is twenty-five and unfairly attractive. No shocker there considering how hot Derek is. Stiles has seen photos of their family members. The entirety of the Hale line had been gorgeous. 

When Peter smiles at Stiles, it is flirtatious. “Hello, Stiles. Please, make yourself comfortable.” 

Derek rolls his eyes, brushing his shoulder against Stiles’s. “Don't,” he mildly warns his uncle. Stiles catches the hint of a smile on his lips.

The way Peter's expression goes devious has Stiles's stomach flipping. He ignores it though because it happens too often around these two. Instead, he looks back at Derek and pushes his fingers against the other boy’s cheek just because he wants to annoy him. Derek's smile becomes full blown, and Stiles pinched his cheek.

“Full moon feast?” He asks, grinning when Derek's nose wrinkles and Derek pulls his hand away from his face. 

Derek doesn't let go of Stiles's wrist when their hands rest on the counter again. “Yup.” He inhales deeply, eyes shutting as he groans happily. “ _ Steak _ .” 

Stiles knew that already. It's their tradition, but he still makes an appreciative noise. “Got any for me?” He looks at Peter with hopeful eyes. “I’m  _ hungry.”  _

Peter just snorts at Stiles's whine. His hands are deft with the knife he's using to dice up peppers and and onion. Stiles watches the movement, helpless against it. “I've already got yours resting.” 

Stiles is pleased, obviously, but his cheeks heat up anyway. “What if I hadn't come over?” 

Derek's tightens his grip around Stiles's wrist. “We would have eaten it,” he says like Stiles's question was stupid. 

It was kind of a stupid question. Stiles has come over for every full moon feast since he figured out the Hale’s big secret. He's insanely curious about the whole werewolf thing, but the best part is that  _ he's in the know _ now. The fact that Derek is his best friend and Derek's uncle has always easily put up with Stiles (and is hot, smart, and bitchy) make keeping their secret easy. 

Peter levels him with a look as he picks up the cutting board. “You have yet to miss a full moon.” He turns around to scrape the contents into a skillet and says, “You're basically pack by this point.” 

Stiles peeks over at Derek, heart pounding suddenly. He likes the idea of that, of being part of a  _ pack _ . It's just him and his dad at home, and that bond is the most important thing in his life, but. But he's been best friends with Derek for six years now--right after he and Peter moved back when the fire happened and right before Stiles's mom died. 

Somehow through all of that, they found each other and latched on tightly. Peter's words bounce around Stiles's skull as he watches Derek's eyes flick down then over to Stiles. 

“Yeah,” he says with a soft smile. “You're pack.”

It's gotta be a joke, not serious. From everything Stiles has gleaned, werewolf packs are serious business and a lifetime commitment.  _ Family.   _

Stiles looks up at Peter who is leaning against the opposite counter now as the vegetables cook. “Oh.” Peter lifts an eyebrow, then pushes off the counter to come to stand next to him. 

“If you want.” His usual smug look has been replaced with something sincere, and Peter’s eyes glow alpha red. 

Stiles sits upright, hands dropping to his lap. He twists his fingers until Derek's are tangled with his. “I don't...don’t want the bite.” He's thought about it a lot over the years. 

Maybe someday, but not any time soon. Especially if it could end up killing him like Derek said. That's just not something he's ready to fathom. 

Peter cups his jaw with one hand. It's large and warm, a surprisingly comforting gesture. “Once you're ready, when that day comes.” He says like it's a given. 

Stiles knows how important pack is, and it hasn't escaped him that Peter has yet to add to their very tiny pack yet. Something about Peter's tone makes Stiles feel completely accepted and wanted. He tilts his head to push against the palm resting against his throat. Peter smiles as he reaches for Derek with his other hand. 

The three of them cluster together, somewhat awkwardly, foreheads pressed against one another and sharing breath. After a long moment, Derek turns to nuzzle into Stiles's neck briefly before sitting back as Peter presses a kiss to Stiles's temple.  

He doesn't know what to say to them, but he hopes they know how much this means anyway. Maybe they can smell it in his scent or hear it in his heartbeat. Peter is still smiling when he goes back to the stove and Derek keeps giving Stiles this endearing, infectious grin. 

  
_ Pack _ .

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
